


(Hyper) Mobile

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [27]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Chronic Pain, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Joint Hypermobility Syndrome, Nonbinary Character, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ace learns that the Doctor has joint problems. Not that the Doctor seems particularly phased by them.Sentence 27: “I never knew you could bend like that.”





	(Hyper) Mobile

One day in the TARDIS, Ace walks into the living room to find the Doctor sat upside down on one of the chairs, their head dangling over the edge. Ace starts laughing.

“What’s that all about, Professor?”

“It is surprisingly relaxing,” the Doctor says.

Ace looks at their face, red from where the blood has obviously rushed to their head. “It doesn’t look it.”

The Doctor gives her a funny look. “Anyway. Is there a reason you came in?”

“Um, yeah, there’s something a bit weird on one of the scanners,” Ace says. “It might be worth a look.”

“Very well.”

The Doctor sighs and proceeds to roll backwards, doing a backwards roll off of the chair and landing flat on their back on the floor. Then they grin and sit up, grabbing their umbrella.

“Come on, then.”

But Ace can’t help but stare at them.

“I never knew you could bend like that.”

The Doctor looks at her. “What?”

“I mean you’re very flexible,” she says.

“Trust me, Ace,” the Doctor says, and they obviously do something to their hands, because the next thing Ace knows the joints in their fingers seem to be pointing the wrong way. “I know.”

Ace winces. “Doesn’t that hurt?”

The Doctor stops it, rubbing their normal-looking knuckles. “Not really.”

“How did you do that?” she asks.

“I have hypermobile joints,” they say, rubbing their back. “It basically means I’m always in pain and prone to dislocating things, but at least I can do weird party tricks and do backwards rolls and things like that.”

“You’re in pain?”

They nod. “Usually, yes.”

“Isn’t there anything I can do to help?”

“Not really,” they say, shaking their head. “But don’t fret, Ace. It’s not a big problem. Now, let’s go and see this weird scan.”


End file.
